Cherry Blossom Marbles
by hanaberojapan
Summary: Bagaikan bunga sakura beku yang berkilau-kilau di dalam kaca transparan. Indah dan tak lekang oleh waktu. Begitu juga dengan cintaku yang masih di sini, tetap sama seperti dulu. Mengharapkanmu yang tak mungkin teraih. Fic khusus untuk Kimaru-Z. Happy Birthday!


Ah, masa muda memang sangat menyenangkan.

Di mana saat kau bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang kau sukai tanpa ada beban sama sekali. Berlarian dengan riang gembira, meloncat—bahkan terjatuh, semua hal yang kau lakukan selalu mengundang gelak tawa nan riang.

Keadaan di mana segala sesuatu yang sederhana terlihat begitu berharga.

Kartu pokemon, stik es, yo-yo, serta ratusan butir kelereng yang tersimpan di salah satu kaleng biskuit—semuanya pada saat itu adalah harta karunmu.

Dan saat di mana ketika cinta pertama bersemi. Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum dengan sangat tipis. Kau merindukan wanita yang telah mengisi masa kecilmu dahulu.

Begitu polos dan sederhana. Begitu riang tanpa beban. Alangkah indahnya.

Kau benar-benar ingin memutar waktumu. Pada masa dahulu.

.

Cherry Blossom Marbles

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Exclusive for Kimaru-Z. **Happy Birthday **to **You**!

.

"Oi, Naruto! Cepat, cepat!" Seorang bocah berambut biru raven tampak memeluk erat kaleng merah yang berada di pelukannya. Langkah-langkah kecil itu berpacu dengan cepat, berhantam dengan ranting kering di tanah, membuat suara gemersik pada setiap injakan.

"Aduh—hosh—Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" Bocah jabrik tampak mengikuti langkah lelaki itu dengan terengah-engah dan juga memeluk kaleng yang berbentuk sama dengan bocah bernama Sasuke tadi. Sejenak Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya untuk mengambil nafas, ia tidak lagi memedulikan teriakan temannya yang sedang mengomel itu.

"Naruto, cepat! Kita sudah mau sampai!"

"Iya, iya!" Naruto merungutkan wajahnya—seolah tak rela untuk berlari lagi.

"Cih, dia tidak memiliki kesabaran sama sekali." Dan dengan langkah terseok-seok bocah itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Setelah berhenti beberapa saat lagi (untuk mengambil nafas) dan kembali berlari menyelusuri jalanan pintas yang melewati hutan itu, pada akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan. Sebuah taman kota yang terlihat begitu luas dan asri. Di setiap sudut taman itu dihiasi oleh pohon sakura yang masih berkuncup. Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling di sekitar kotak pasir, kedua bocah itu tampak merungut kesal.

"Ah! Mereka sudah pulang, Sasuke!" Naruto tampak menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi, namun ia tak jarang menoleh ke kanan kiri mengharapkan gerombolan anak-anak seumurannya ada di sana. Namun, nihil.

"Ck! Padahal aku sudah yakin akan menang kali ini!" Gerutu Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Percuma aku membawa kelereng andalanku!"

"Itu karena kau juga! Larimu lambat!"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, berusaha menyangkal apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu—padahal dilihat dari sisi manapun, ia memang penghambat mereka datang kemari di sini. Tentu saja mereka kesal, jarak yang dibutuhkan dari rumah ke sini adalah setengah jam dengan berlari. Belum lagi hari ini adalah hari perkumpulan anak-anak Konoha untuk mengadakan tandingan kelereng. Padahal mereka yakin bisa melipatgandakan jumlah kelereng mereka jika mengikuti kegiatan tadi.

"Ck! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

_**Krak! Krak!**_

Bocah bernama Sasuke itu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mematahkan ujung ranting pohon sakura yang dapat digapainya, lalu tak lama sesudah itu membuangnya di lantai dengan tidak peduli. Baru saja ia akan mematahkan ranting kedua, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang lembut dan hangat (seperti milik ibunya) menangkupi pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hai, adik-adik manis."

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan berdampingan itu hanya menatap kaget seorang perempuan yang berada di belakang mereka. Bukan perempuan—ia terlalu indah, bahkan bagaikan seorang malaikat. Kedua bocah itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat—seolah menyangka bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

Memang tak bisa disangkal—perempuan itu sangat cantik. Bertubuh propesional, kulit putih susu, rambut merah muda dan dipadu dengan dress putih sederhana.

"Ada apa, Kak?" Sasuke dengan sedikit ragu menatap perempuan itu, bahkan rona merah terlukis samar di pipinya yang tembem. Wajar saja jika ia memanggilnya kakak, perbedaan umur mereka terlihat jelas—salah satunya melalui tinggi badan. Tinggi Sasuke hanya setara dengan bagian bawah bahu perempuan itu.

"Mm, tidak baik loh menyakiti pohon sakura seperti itu." Perempuan itu meraih ranting yang dipatahkan secara paksa oleh Sasuke tadi, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan pelan di hadapan wajah bocah itu.

"Lihat, dia sudah mempunyai putik dan sebentar lagi akan mekar. Ia seharusnya bisa membagi kelopak-kelopaknya pada keluarga yang akan berhanami di sini. Seharusnya ranting ini bisa membawa raut bahagia pada orang lain."

"Po-pohon kan tidak bisa merasakan sakit!" Kali ini Sasuke berteriak dengan lantang, menegaskan hal yang menurutnya benar. Ia paling tidak suka ketika ia terpojok seperti saat ini, tanpa sadar bocah itu memeluk kaleng miliknya dengan lebih erat.

"Jika kalian menyakiti pohon ini, kalian sama saja dengan menyakiti kakak." Perempuan itu berucap sendu menatap pucuk-pucuk sakura yang kini telah gagal mekar akibat ulah usil dari anak kecil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kakak adalah Sakura."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, sebagai anak-anak jika ia ditegur seperti itu tentu saja membuat ia merasa bersalah—namun hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya.

"Ja-jadi apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

"Ne, rawatlah dia." Perempuan itu memberikan bekas patahan ranting sakura itu pada genggaman tangan Sasuke dan kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatap bingung.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Sudah pulang?" Sahut ibunya yang berasal dari dapur.

Sasuke lalu menjawab dengan gumaman dan setelah melepaskan alas kaki miliknya, lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak paling pojok ruangan. Sesampai di kamar, ia meletakkan kaleng merahnya dan ranting sakura yang dengan anehnya masih ia bawa) di atas meja belajarnya. Bocah itu lalu mandi dan berganti baju, lalu menemui keluarganya di ruang makan. Rutinitas sehari-harinya.

Dan seperti hari-hari biasa pula, keluarga Uchiha telah berkumpul lengkap di meja makan. Mulai dari ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Itachi—kakaknya. Ibunya dengan tanggap meraih mangkuk Sasuke yang masih kosong, lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dari tempat tanak—setelah penuh, ibu dengan dua anak itu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ada masalah apa?" Sang ibulah yang pertama menyadari sifat aneh sang bungsu. Tak biasanya Sasuke diam seperti ini, biasanya ia selalu membawa topik bicara yang hangat di dalam keluarga ini. Mulai dari temannya, pengalamannya, atau mengenai permainan kelerengnya.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, lalu menyumpit salah satu lauk yang terhidang di meja itu.

Setelah mengunyah dan menelannya, Sasuke menatap kosong mangkuk nasi miliknya.

"Tadi aku mematahkan ranting pohon sakura." Akunya kemudian.

Fugaku—sang kepala keluarga melirik bungsunya yang tampak begitu galau. "Itu bukan masalah besar, nak."

"Tapi! Bunga itu seharusnya tumbuh dan—"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau membawa patahannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kita bisa menanamnya kembali." Ucapan ayahnya membuat Sasuke melotot tak percaya. Ia belum pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya.

"Benarkah!?"

"Ya. Kita bisa menyambung pucuknya dengan pohon sakura di rumah nenek." Sambung Fugaku.

Mikoto tersenyum manis. "Ne, itu berita bagus kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan membalas senyuman ibunya dengan cengiran. "Ayah, kapan kita bisa menanamnya?"

"Secepatnya, Sasuke. Sekarang habiskan makananmu."

"Ya! Terima kasih, ayah!"

Itachi menatap aktivitas Sasuke yang sedikit mencurigakan. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu peduli pada tumbuhan. Bahkan cendrung berprofesi sebagai perusak.

"Kau tau, untuk menanam pohon itu tanggung jawabnya besar loh." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan penuh perhatian. Hal yang sedikit aneh—karena biasanya adiknya itu hanya mengabaikannya karena tidak mau dijahili oleh Itachi. Sepertinya adiknya benar-benar antusias untuk menanam pohon itu.

"Kau harus menyiramnya setiap hari, menggunting ujung yang rusak, memberi pupuk, mencari cacing di tan—"

"Aku tau kok." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya sendiri. Seolah sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan kakak sematawayangnya itu—seperti tidak ada yang akan menggoyahkannya untuk merawat ranting sakura yang tak lama lagi akan menyatu dengan pohon sakura milik neneknya.

Itachi menghela nafas.

"Tidak biasanya kamu peduli pada hal begitu. Tanaman tomat milik ibu saja kamu yang rusakin, 'kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap sok dewasa gitu sih."

"Ada kakak yang memberi tauku, kalau aku sakitin pohon sakura, maka aku juga menyakiti dia!"

Menyadari ada celah untuk menjahili Sasuke, sang kakak menyeringai senang.

"Dia cewek cantik ya?" Itachi mengulas senyuman jahilnya.

Sasuke tampak gelagapan. "Ti-tidak!"

Namun sepertinya argumentasi itu kembali ditepis oleh Sasuke sendiri ketika mengingat wajah tersenyum perempuan tadi. "Sebenarnya dia memang agak cantik."

Senyum Itachi melebar.

"Bu, Sasuke sudah punya pacar!"

"A-apa!?"

.

.

Bel sekolah berdentang nyaring dan disambut dengan teriakan bahagia dari para murid-muridnya. Akhirnya setelah tujuh jam dipenuhi pelajaran yang membosankan, kini adalah saat yang merdeka. Dan semua hal itu berlaku untuk seluruh anak. Termasuk bocah jabrik ini.

"Sasuke! Hari ini ada pertandingan kelereng di daerah timur loh! Kita beruntung banget deh, jarang-jarang ada pertandingan yang waktunya berdekatan." Suara melengking Naruto mendominasi ruang kelas yang sudah bubar itu, hanya tertinggal beberapa anak piket beserta guru pendamping.

Naruto berkali-kali tertawa girang tanpa sebab—sepertinya dia terlalu puas karena akhirnya kekecewaan yang kemarin dapat terobati.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ekpresi yang dimiliki Naruto. Lelaki kecil berambut raven itu malah memandang Naruto sekilas dengan tanpa minat, dan menghela nafasnya dengan sedikit berat, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menyusun bukunya ke dalam tas. "Entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak ikut Naruto."

"Apa! Tidak biasanya sekali sih!"

"Um, aku ada urusan."

"Ya sudah deh, aku bareng Kiba aja!"

Sasuke mengangguk seraya menggendong tas ranselnya. Sedikit merasa tidak enak ketika mendengar pertandingan kelereng di timur itu, pasalnya di sana merupakan perkumpulan orang yang menurut Sasuke adalah bodoh—oleh sebab itu, ia bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah.

Bocah itu berdecak kesal. Mikir apaan sih! Ia kan punya urusan yang lebih penting.

.

.

"Fuhh!" Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa ketika melihat keadaan taman yang kosong melompong—tanpa ada perempuan merah muda kemarin. Ia seharusnya memikirkan bahwa tidak mungkin wanita itu datang setiap hari—apalagi dengan wajah yang begitu asing, ia jangan-jangan merupakan pendatang dari kota besar yang hanya ke sini untuk berlibur!

Sasuke menggerutu kecewa.

Segala hal yang sudah ia rencanakan hancur lebur sudah. Padahal ia datang untuk meminta maaf pada wanita itu. Ia seharian merasa tidak enak karena sudah berbuat tidak sopan seperti itu. Baru saja ia akan melangkah pulang, namun—

—sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Wah, adik manis yang kemarin ya?"

Suara renyah itu membuat Sasuke seperti tersengat oleh listrik, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati 'kakak yang kemarin' berada di hadapannya sambil memegang satu kerucut es krim.

"Kakak!" Ia berteriak secara spontan. Raut gembira terlukis jelas di bola mata hitam yang sedang berbinar-binar itu.

Perempuan itu terkekeh. "Ada apa mencariku?"

"A-aku ingin minta maaf." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya—berusaha untuk tidak menatap bola mata hijau yang menurutnya bisa menghipnotis kapan saja dengan keindahannya.

"Benar-benar adik yang manis! Ayo, duduk dulu!"Perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengumbar senyum, lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, mau es krim gak?" Kakak itu menawarkan es krim vanilla yang tengah digenggamnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kamu ke sini cuma untuk minta maaf? Memangnya rumahmu di mana?" Perempuan itu bertanya seraya menjilat es krimnya yang sudah mulai meleleh.

"Di kompleks Uchiha." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada pelan.

"Itu kan butuh empat jam jalan kaki untuk ke sini!"

"Lewat jalan pintas hanya sekitar empat puluh menit kok." Sasuke membela dirinya. "Lagipula aku ke sini bukan cuma untuk minta maaf!"

Perempuan itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku ke sini untuk memperlihatkan koleksi kelerengku." Setelah beberapa menit mengobrak-abrik tas ranselnya, akhinya Sasuke mengeluarkan kaleng merah yang dibawanya semalam dengan antusias. Kaleng yang mengeluarkan suara khas ketika digoyang.

Perempuan itu lalu menerima sodoran yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, dan memeriksa isinya yang begitu indah. Ada ratusan bola kaca yang tertata rapi di dalam sana. Dengan melihat isi koleksi anak ini, semua orang juga dapat menyimpulkan bahwa anak ini merupakan pecinta kerapian.

"Wah, indah sekali. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa, adik manis?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha!" Ia mengucapkan dengan lantang marganya.

"Woah! Klan Uchiha kan merupakan salah satu pejuang yang sudah memerdekakakan Konoha! Klanmu keren banget!" Perempuan itu menjerit kagum, sedangkan Sasuke mendeguskan nafasnya dari hidung dengan sedikit (sangat) sombong.

"Ya begitulah. Kalau kakak, namanya?"

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno."

.

.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku akan memberikan kakak ini." Sasuke menutup mata serta mengigit bibir bawahnya—seolah tidak rela memberikan sebutir kelereng itu pada Sakura. Sasuke memang berencana memberikan ini pada Sakura sejak kemarin malam, namun rasanya sedikit sulit berpisah dengan benda kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak usah dikasih kalau tidak rela." Sakura mengulum senyuman melihat tingkah anak kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji!" Sasuke meletakkan kelereng itu pada genggaman tangan Sakura, lalu membuang mukanya (tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas), yang pasti dia hanya terlihat belum rela saja.

Sakura mengamati kelereng itu ke melalui iris hijaunya dan menyadari betapa cantiknya benda itu. Memang itu hanya seperti kelereng biasa yang terdiri dari bulat kaca bening seperti biasa—namun, di dalamnya terdapat kelopak bunga sakura yang diawetkan dan tampak berkilau-kilau.

"Wah, ini indah sekali."

"Ka-karena kakak bilang kakak sakura, 'kan! Makanya aku memberikan ini!" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sedang terpana itu dengan gugup—harap-harap cemas kalau Sakura bisa menyukai hadiahnya.

"Padahal itu kelereng andalanku." Kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat lelaki cilik itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

Sakura terkikik.

"Yup! Kalau ini berharga tidak usah dikasih kakak deh." Sakura mengedipkan matanya, lalu mengembalikan kelereng itu pada kaleng merah Sasuke. Namun, bocah itu cepat-cepat mengambilnya kembali, lalu meletakkannya lagi pada telapak tangan Sakura.

"I-itu tidak masalah! Anggap saja itu sebagai permintamaafanku, soalnya aku tidak punya duit untuk membelikanmu barang lain."

"Huh?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya petanda bingung akan sikap anak yang berubah-ubah ini. Tadi padahal seperti tidak ikhlas memberinya, sekarang malah memaksa Sakura untuk memiliknya.

"La-lagipula aku tidak butuh kok!"

Dan Sasuke bergesa mengambil tas ranselnya lalu berlari menembus senja (tentu saja tidak lupa mengambil kaleng merahnya).

Sakura tertegun, lalu tak lama kemudian ia terkikik. Perempuan itu sekali lagi memperhatikan benda pemberian lelaki mungil itu. "Haha, dia manis sekali sih."

.

.

**Bersambung.**

Selamat ulang tahun! :D

Semoga menjadi yang terbaik dan menjadi rajin update fic ya!

Huahaha... #ketawanista. Buat kelanjutan cerita ini, jangan terlalu berharap banyak ya. Kemungkinan (** yang sangat besar sekali** ) sepertinya fic ini bakal ngaret. Tapi, doain semoga jangan aja ya. xD

Sedikit bocoran; di sini Sasuke OOC, tapi ada saat nanti dia jadi dingin kok.

**P.S : **kalau tidak suka, sangat dimohon untuk memaklumi. Ini benar-benar fic yang dibuat secara kilat, dalam semalaman dan di hari UAS -_-

**P.S.S : **Ya, saya tau. Judulnya hancur banget.

R_eview _please?


End file.
